


We Young

by pastelmermage



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Romance, Slice of Life, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Summer Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-21 17:26:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18145220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastelmermage/pseuds/pastelmermage
Summary: Everyone around Julia says Alex is bad news but she just can't stay away.





	1. A Cold One with the Boys

**Author's Note:**

  * For [my wonderful best friend Williams](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=my+wonderful+best+friend+Williams).



> The title is based off of the song We Young by NCT Dream.
> 
> This is my first piece of fiction in six years. I hope you enjoy it!

It was the first day of summer and Julie was already enjoying the rising heat. The young, novice farmer had just finished tending to the animals on her farm and was sweating buckets. She grabbed a towel off the fence and wiped her face. The sun was reaching its apex and she had been up since 5 A.M. doing chores around her expansive property.

 

Julie's stomach growled loudly as she walked up the path back to her house. She usually had an energy bar and water before starting work, but it seemed the heat had made her hungrier than usual. She quickly changed out of her dirty overalls into a pair of comfortable denim shorts and a white tank top. She took a quick look in the mirror, putting her long dark curls into a messy bun to keep it off her hot neck and then headed out the door.

 

The walk to The Stardrop Saloon was refreshing and helped her stretch her aching muscles. She stopped to pluck a sweet-smelling flower and smiled to herself. It was hard making the transition from the big city to such a quaint little town, but she had grown to love the locals and the vast wildernesses around town she had gotten to explore. Little Jas ran into her giggling, her bright face suddenly dropping into an embarrassed frown.

 

"I'm so sorry, Miss Julie! Vincent was chasing me and I wasn't looking where I was going and-"

 

"Its okay Jas, really," the young woman smiled down at the little girl. "Just be more careful, okay? You don't want to run into Miss Evelyn and hurt her, right?"

 

Jas beamed up at her. "No, ma'am, I'll be more careful!"   
  


Julie handed her the flower she had found and nodded for her to run off to play. She was still giggling to herself about the bright faced child when she finally walked into the cool air conditioning of the local bar and restaurant. "Morning, Gus!"

The round faced owner of the eatery looked up and waved her over. "What can i get ya darling?"

 

She looked at the menu in front of her and ordered a beer. She knew it wouldn't hydrate her but the fizzy, cold drink was exactly what she had been craving on her walk over. She pondered over what to eat for lunch when she heard someone sit next to her.

 

"Hey Farmer Girl." She looked up and saw Alex grab her drink and take a sip of it.

 

"Hey, get your own," she whined, feigning annoyance. They both laughed and he ordered her another beer before continuing to sip her original drink. Julie didn't see Alex much outside of the small village parties or the occasional passing, but when she did, he was always teasing her and trying to get her attention. He was cute, charming and an incorrigible flirt. "Did you come here just to steal my drinks or do you want something?"

 

"What, a man can't get lunch at the finest eatery in town?"

 

"I'd have thought your sweet grandma Evelyn made all your lunches," she said pinching his cheek. He grabbed her hand and pushed it away chuckling. "You're such a pain," He said taking a big swig of his beer.

 

"Awe that's no fair, you haven't even gotten to know me well enough to know how annoying I can be." She stuck her tongue out at him playfully making him laugh again. "Yeah well maybe we should get to know each other then," he responded leaning a bit closer. _Such a shameless flirt._ Julie stared into his big green eyes and felt her face getting hot as he stared back at her, drinking her in. Their silent flirtation was interrupted by Gus awkwardly clearing his throat.

 

"Have you decided on anything to eat yet Jules?" He glanced at Alex, still looking at Julie, who was blushing and looking down at her menu.

 

"I'll have a burger and fries, please." She was avoiding her handsome companions gaze.

 

"Coming right up. And I'll get you a refill on that drink, on the house."

 

She could still feel Alex's eyes on her. She bit her lip and shoved him lightly, her blush growing. "Stop." It came out soft, revealing to him how much he had gotten to her and he smirked, pleased with himself. He pulled out his wallet and paid for her lunch and his drink. "I have to go hit the gym...but we should definitely hang out again soon."

 

She looked up at him as he got up and started heading for the door. "So Evelyn did make your lunch huh," she teased. He turned around and gave her playful smile. "Whatever Farm Girl." He let the door shut behind him as he left.

 

Julie looked down at her hands smiling hard. Alex flirted with all the girls in town, and she knew it meant nothing, but she still enjoyed their game of harmless flirting and teasing.

 

Gus looked at her and shook his head. "Look Jules, you're a good girl. You should keep away from that boy. He's trouble."

 

Julie took a sip of her frosty cold beer and smirked. "Oh, I'm counting on it."


	2. Hot and Bothered

As the days grew increasingly hotter, Julie made sure to finish her farm work early in the day. The rest of her days were spent foraging in the woods with Leah and relaxing by the beach with Emily.

 

The young woman looked into the mirror now, examining the fit of her bathing suit. Just as she had suspected, it was fitting much tighter than it had the previous summer. Although she spent much of her time doing physical labor on her property, she had gotten comfortable eating whatever high caloric foods she desired at the local diner. She smoothed a hand over soft, pudgy stomach and frowned. Instead of feeling sorry for herself, she made the decision to start a fitness regimen to get back in shape. Julie grabbed her phone and wrote a message to Emily that she wouldn't be able to spend time together today but would see her at the Saloon later.

  

* * *

 

 

For the next three weeks Julie made major changes. Instead of pizza or burgers she made hearty salads and dishes full of vegetables she had grown. Rather than a meager energy bar for breakfast, she would take a few of the eggs she collected from her chickens, and make a delicious entree of scrambled eggs with delightful smelling herbs. While she would usually spend afternoons lounging about, she exchanged that normal routine for long runs along the beach. After her cardio sessions were rigorous strength training exercises. It was grueling and she ached all over, but Julie could feel herself getting stronger and felt confident.

 

The day was hotter than any previous one so far in the summer season. The sun beat down hard and although the sea provided a breeze, Julie was struggling to keep from overheating. She was panting hard trying to keep her strides even as she pumped along the beach. _Just a bit further, don't give up._ Julie passed her designated 5-mile check point and turned around to jog back to her duffle bag of water and equipment she used during work out sessions. It was getting harder and harder to breathe. Minutes passed but it felt so much longer. She didn't want to stop or slow down. As long as she got to her bottle of water, she'd be fine. And then she stumbled. Julie felt the sand hit her face hard and grunted in pain. She tried to lift herself, struggling to get to her hands and knees. Her breathing became ragged. Julie's vision was becoming dizzyingly white. She licked her dry, parched lips and tried to find the strength to move. Her eyes wouldn't stay open no matter how hard she tried. The farmer collapsed back into the sand and everything went black.

 

* * *

 

 

Alex looked down at the brown skinned young woman lying on his bed. Her dark curly hair was widely spread on the pillow under her. He had spotted her on the beach, passed out and burning up. He tried to wake her up to no avail and decided to carry her to his house. If she didn't wake soon, he was going to call Harvey, the town's doctor. He took a cold, dampened towel and gently patted her forehead with it. Just then, her eyes fluttered open and she looked up at him looking exhausted and out of sorts. The young athlete let out a sigh of relief.

 

“Alex? Where am I?” Julie tried to sit up. He pushed her back down gently and applied the towel to her head again.

 

“Don't move. You had me freaked out Farm Girl. What the hell were you doing out there? Do you have any idea how much damage heat stroke can do to you?!”

 

The young woman put her hand to her temple and winced. “Please don't yell,” she whispered hoarsely. “My head feels like it's going to explode.”

 

Alex softened his tone. “I'm sorry. You just had me really worried. Evelyn is making you something to eat. Really, what you were doing out there Julie? Its pushing 98 degrees today.”

 

Julie was embarrassed to be getting a scolding from him and got defensive. “I was going for my run. I go every day, it's not a big deal.”

 

“Not a big deal!?” Alex remembered her headache and lowered his voice. “You're severely dehydrated and feverish. If I hadn't found you…” his voice trailed off. He didn't want to think about what would have happened if she was left to bake in the sun all day. “Just don't be so careless.”

 

“I'm sorry.” Her voice was small and full of remorse.

 

Alex gave a heavy sigh and removed the towel from her head. He carefully helped sit her up and put an extra pillow behind her. Then he grabbed a cool bottle of water with a straw in and put it to her lips. “Drink.” It was a command not a suggestion.

 

Julie took a sip and then a longer one before licking her lips and lying back against the headboard. She had never been in Alex's room before. She was suddenly aware of the fact that she was only in her sports bra and running shorts. “Um, where's my shirt?”

 

Alex gestured to his dresser and remembered the lights were off. He hadn't wanted to make her heat exhaustion worse with bright lights. “It’s over on the dresser. You were burning hot.”

 

“So, you undressed me? You can at least take a girl to dinner first.” She let out a light laugh obviously still in pain from any kind of physical exertion.

 

“I'll keep that in mind,” he responded. Alex felt her arm to see if she had cooled down and recoiled when she let out a hiss. “You probably got a sunburn. I have no idea how long you were out there before I found you.” He got up and left the room. He came back a moment later with a bottle of aloe vera.

 

Alex squirted a bit into his hands and softly started to rub it onto her exposed flesh. They were both silent as his hands glided over her sculpted arms, flat stomach and toned thighs. “You don't have to push yourself so hard working out you know. You're just going end up hurt and unable to work. You already have a killer body.”

 

“I'm sure you say that to all the girls.”

 

“I don't.”

 

Another awkward silence fell over them. He took the opportunity to rub aloe on her face. Julie tucked a curl behind her ear as Alex worked, struggling to look at him. He was so close. She stole a glance at his lips. They were perfectly pink and full. She was sure the heat she was feeling was just her sunburn. Julie felt herself leaning forward closing the distance between them. Alex's hands were still on her face and he delicately stroked her cheek, making sure not to irritate her sensitive skin. Their lips were only a hairsbreadth apart now.

 

Abruptly the door opened and the two shot apart. With the lights off Evelyn saw nothing and was completely unaware of the thick tension in the room. “Here you are dear. A nice cucumber sandwich, and a glass of iced tea.”

 

“Thanks Evelyn, you didn't have to go through the trouble,” she breathed. She took the plate out of the elderly woman's hands and quietly ate.

 

“Alex why don't you come help me in the garden and let Julie enjoy her meal and rest.”

 

“Of course, Granny.”

 

The two started to exit the room but Alex took a second to look back at the beautiful girl he had almost kissed. She met his gaze and quickly looked away. He wasn't sure what he was feeling but he knew his face was growing red. Alex closed the door quietly behind him, wishing he could stay with her just a bit longer.


	3. That's What Friends Are For

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can Julie trust Alex? Or is this pairing destined to fail before it even begins.

It had been a few days since Alex had taken care of Julie at his home. Their interactions since had been limited. Stolen glances and minimum conversation. They didn’t talk about what had happened between them. What had almost happened. There was something there she didn’t know if she was ready to explore.

 

It was a Saturday night, and Leah, Emily and Julie were sprawled across the living room floor on sleeping bags. Emily was flipping through that months Vogue while Leah and Julie laid on their stomach playing a game of uno.

 

“Uno out!” Leah yelled gleefully.

 

“You have to be cheating. Thats 4 games in a row now!” Julie gathered the cards together, shuffling them thoroughly.

 

“Ah, don’t be a sore loser Jules. Alex wouldn’t like that.”

 

The farmer felt her face flush and fumbled the cards. “Why would I care what Alex likes?” She tried to sound aloof but it came out defensive.

Leah exchanged a glance with Emily, both of them trying not to laugh at their friends clear discomfort.

 

“Oh please. Don’t give us that crap.” Emily said smirking and going back to her magazine.

 

“What crap! We’re just friends. I mean we’re not even friends really. He’s just a guy I know, that’s it.”

 

Leah let out a short laugh and rolled her eyes. “You’re such a bad liar, man. I see the way you two look at each other. Giving each other intense bedroom eyes,” the redhead teased.

 

Julie was growing frustrated. “We don’t look at each other any particular way. Nothing is going on between us, just drop it!”

 

Leah looked at Emily and then at Julie, silently encouraging the blue haired bartender to say something. Emily sighed and put down her fashion magazine. “You can lie to yourself, but you can’t lie to your best friends. You like him. We just don’t want you to get hurt.”

 

Julie, now thoroughly irritated threw down the deck of cards, startling Leah, and sat up facing Emily.  “Get hurt? You can’t be serious! Even if I did have feelings for Alex, and I don’t, he wouldn’t hurt me. He’s not like that,” her voice trailed off. She was angry with her friends for this sudden attack. She had invited them over for a fun girls’ night in, not to be grilled about someone she had no interest in. She felt a venom rising in her.  “And what about you and Clint! Everyone knows you two sneak around together even though he's 20 years older than you! Why don’t you just worry about your messed up own love life, huh!?”

 

Emily looked at her wide eyed.  Her friend had never spoken to her like that. She knew her taboo romance with the local blacksmith was a poorly kept secret but she never had anyone throw it in her face before. Leah  was slack jawed in shock. A wave of guilt washed over Julie when she noticed her friends' eyes brimming with tears.

 

“Emily I’m sorry.” She grabbed her hands and held them tight in her own. “That was cruel of me. I don’t know what the hell is wrong with me. You didn’t deserve that.” She let one hand go and reached out for Leah, who hesitantly slipped her hand into Julie’s. “I know you’re both looking out for me, it’s why I love you both so much. I just,” she hesitated trying to find the words, “I don’t want to think about Alex tonight. I want to have fun with my two favorite people. Is that okay?”

 

The two other girls nodded and pulled Julie into a hug. They made sure to avoid the subject of Alex for the rest of the night. The trio spent cuddled together watching old _Disney_ movies until they fell asleep in each other’s arms.

 

* * *

 

 

Julie left her two friends slumbering on her floor to sleep in. She quickly completed her morning work and grabbed her fishing gear. When she reached the beach, the sun was just starting to creep up the horizon. Plopping down on the deck, the young woman set up her rod and threw her line into the open water. She loved fishing on Sunday mornings after her sleepovers. Her friends were familiar with her weekend ritual and delighted in having what she caught for lunch.

 

The ocean sprayed her face helping to wake her up. Julie adored the smell of the ocean. She felt a tug on her line and carefully reeled in her first catch of the day. It was a large Tilapia and fought her hard. Julie grabbed her bucket filled with water and quickly put it in before casting her line back out. She was thinking of how she would prepare the fish for her hungry guests when Willy, the owner of the town’s fish shop, sat beside her.

 

“Good morning, Willy,” the young woman said watching him cast out his own line. Julie knew he would be here and handed him a tuna-fish sandwich when he finished getting settled. Willy took the sandwich and took a big bite and closed his eyes, enjoying the flavor.

 

“You took my advice and added lemon.”

 

“Is it good?”

 

“Delicious. Your best yet.”

 

Julie beamed and turned back to the open water. “I hope you’ll come over for lunch today. The girls love having you over.” She already knew he would come. He loved her company. The old fisherman grunted a reply and yawned.

 

They sat there for a few hours quietly catching fish. They didn’t need to busy themselves with small talk to fill the time. Willy reminded Julie of her grandfather. He had passed away over a year ago and left her his farm. Willy was a gruff old sailor, but he melted when Julie was around. He treated her like his own grandchild. He appreciated the way she doted on him, although he was reluctant to let her at first. They had developed a close friendship over the year she spent in the valley.

 

Julie stretched and looked at the time. It was almost 10 A.M and she wanted to start gutting and cleaning the fish before her friends woke up. “I better get going but I’ll see you a little later.” She gathered her things and was about to get up and when he spoke,

 

“I worry about you, kid.”

 

Julie furrowed her brow confused. “Worry? Why? I should be the one worrying about you,” she joked.

 

Willy looked as though he was gathering his thoughts and she waited patiently.  “You’re a sweet girl Jules. You have a warm soul and welcoming heart. But you need to be careful about who you let in.”

 

The farmer quirked her head at the old man and then had a moment of realization. He was talking about Alex. “Oh,” she groaned. “You sound just like Gus. And Leah. And Emily. I’m fine really. I can protect my own heart. I promise.”

 

Willy shook his head. “I know what it's like to want someone who isn’t good for you. It’s a fun, wild ride until it isn’t. Alex isn’t a bad kid but there isn’t a girl in town he hasn’t tried to stick his pecker in.”

 

Julie let out a bark of a laugh, shocked at her companion’s candor. “Willy!”

 

“I’m just sayin’. I know you’re a big girl and can make your own decisions. But if that horny boy hurts you in any way you come to me, alright?” Julie nodded in response.

 

“I really don’t think he even sees me that way, Willy. We just fool around but it's nothing serious.”

 

“Don’t be foolish. You’re the prettiest girl in town and that boy knows it. One day he’s gonna get bored of Haley following him around and want someone new to play with.”

 

Julie nodded again, thinking about everything Willy was telling her. Everyone knew Haley, Emily’s blonde, bubbly sister, had eyes for Alex. They had grown up together and she was stuck to his side any moment she could. She had seen them flirting and kissing on Friday nights at the saloon, although they weren’t together. Maybe everyone was right about Alex and she should stay away, but right now her priority was enjoying her time with her friends.

 

The young woman planted a soft kiss on Willy’s cheek and stood up. “Thanks for taking care of me. Anyway, come by for lunch. I’ll make fried fish just the way you like it.” She walked down the dock and spotted Alex down the beach. He was with Haley and who was lying in on a towel tanning.  He didn’t see her, and she hurried up the sand back to her house before he had the chance to.

 

Alex looked up and saw the petite woman with her hair flowing down her practically jogging up the beach. He considered calling out to her and found his voice caught in his throat. Her rich dark skin looked as if it was glowing, and he found himself unable to look away from her.

 

“Hey Alex, can you rub some sun tanning oil on my back” his blonde friend seductively called out to him.

 

He snapped his head backed to her coming back to reality. “Mm, sure thing.” He looked back to catch another glimpse of Julie, but she was already gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My friend suggested I work on fleshing Julie out and letting the readers get to know her more away from her flirtation with Alex. That will be coming soon.


	4. Surprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I went back and did a lot of editing. I realized I had mad some mistakes that weren't being caught on google docs AND I'm still figuring out how ao3 works and tried to make my chapters look more uniform style wise. Y'all probably didn't even notice but I did and it was bothering me. Enjoy the latest chapter!

A hard knock on the door woke Julie out of her slumber. She sat up on the couch and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. The heat of the day must have lulled her to sleep while she had been watching an old noir film on the T.V. Still waking up, she clumsily made her way to the door and opened it. It was Abigail, Sebastian and Sam.

 

“You weren't answering your phone. Did you forget we have band practice today?” Sebastian was at the front of the group and look annoyed.

 

“Oh, crap. Yeah, come on in guys.” She stepped aside letting the group of teens in.

 

Abigail was finishing her last year of high school. Sam and Sebastian were both college sophomores that commuted to the nearby community college. They had started a band together when they were all in high school together. Sam had been their front man but wasn't a very good singer. During one of Gus’ karaoke nights, Sam had gotten to hear Julie sing and begged her to join their band. She had a deep sultry tone. Sebastian always joked that she was a siren and put Sam under her spell when she sang.

 

Julie led them down to her basement and they began setting up for practice. They used to have practices in Sam's room but when Julie joined the band she graciously let them use her space. Sam's mother, Jodi, brought her a huge casserole in thanks, too embarrassed to tell her son that she couldn't stand listening to his band play all afternoon.

 

While Sam tuned his guitar and Sebastian warmed up on the keyboard, Abigail and Julie went over the lyrics to the new song they had written together. After a few minutes Abigail went over to drum set and practice began. The song was upbeat and Julie danced around while she sang.

 

After 30 minutes of reworking the lyrics and composition of the music, Julie told them to take a water break and raid the fridge for snacks. She stayed downstairs pouring over the song trying to get it perfect. She wasn't a songwriter, but this song was important to her and she had to get it right. When it was clear Sam and Sebastian were getting antsy, she sent the trio home and cleaned up. Julie took one more look at the music sheets and lyrics before deciding they were as good as they would get and got her things to head into town.

 

* * *

 

 

Julie was sitting in the library with Maru and Penny discussing the book they chose for their weekly book club. She had a lot she had to do before that night, but she didn't want to ditch her friends and break her commitment. After all, she was the one who suggested they form a book club.

 

“I just think it's unrealistic for them to end up together,” Maru said pushing her glasses up her nose. “I mean, they come from two completely different social classes.”

 

“Well that's the point,” Penny chimed in. “Love trumps everything. They face being ostracized by their community but it's worth it to be together. You should know what that's like.”

 

Maru blushed and her light brown skinned turned a pretty pink. Penny and Maru had been dating for a few months now. Penny's mother, Pam disapproved of her daughter being a “damn lesbian” and had kicked her out. Thankfully, Maru's parents, Robin and Demetrius were much more open minded and told Penny she was welcome to live with them. Sebastian was Maru's stepbrother and always teased the two about their sugary sweet romance. The pale, ginger girl had seemed so much happier since she was no longer living with her abusive, alcoholic mother. The couple held hands both smiling and looking into each other’s eyes. Julie smiled with them. She was the one who had convinced them to give their relationship a try.

 

“I liked the duel scene between Ricardo and Selena's father. Lots of tension and action. He had the chance to kill Selena's father and chose not to out of love for her. He could have ended the opposition to their relationship then and there but didn't. I think that's when he started to gain her father's respect,” Julie said trying to add to the discussion.

Penny and Maru nodded in unison, hands still clasped together. Julie was glad she took the time out of her busy day for this. She told them she was going to search for next week's book and gave them some time alone. She picked up a sci-fi mystery novel and read the entire first few chapters before deciding it was a decent pick. She left the book on the table for the innocently sweet couple to check out and left them to their canoodling.

 

* * *

 

 

It was 4 P.M., right on time. Julie cut off the lights in the saloon and stood by the door. When it opened, she flipped the lights on and yelled “surprise” in unison with the rest of the party guests. Marnie and Jas stood in the entrance of the restaurant. Marnie smiled down at her niece who was elated and successfully shocked at her surprise party.

 

“Happy Birthday, Jas!” Julie pulled her into a tight hug. The little girl squeezed her back and then ran off to greet the other townspeople.

 

“Thank you so much for doing all of this,” Marnie said to Julie, gesturing at the party decorations and food. “Are you sure you won't let me help pay for the catering Gus did?”

 

“No! It's fine, I was glad to do it. It's not every day you turn 7 after all.”

 

Marnie gave her a quick hug before joining the other adults who were talking and sampling the food.

 

Julie sat at a table with Emily and Leah and popped a bite of maki roll into her mouth. “Mmm, so good. I can't believe I ever survived before Gus’ delicious food.” Leah and Emily laughed at her exaggeration. “Okay time to get this party started for real.”

 

Her best friends watched as she got behind the microphone set up along with the bands equipment and tapped it getting everyone's attention.

 

“Thank you so much for joining us everyone, on Jas’ special day. We wrote this song for you baby girl. I hope you like it.” Julie cleared her throat and nodded at her bandmates. The music started and everyone began dancing. Jas jumped around excited in front of the makeshift stage and looked up at Julie with bright eyes as she sang to her. Julie held her hand out for Jas to join her and spun the tiny girl around. Everyone clapped along happily and enjoyed the show. When the song was over she and Jas took a bow and were in a fit of giggles. Julie leaned down to Jas’ level.

 

“Did you like it?”

 

“I loved it! I wanna be just like you when I grow up! Oh you're the best Miss Julie, I love you.” The raven-haired girl wrapped her tiny arms around her new role models’ neck holding her tight. She hopped down from the stage where her best friend Vincent was waiting for her with a gift.

 

“Um, I got this for you,” the small boy said bashfully. Jas opened the box delicately trying to save the wrapping paper. Her eyes grew wide when she took off the lid and moved the wrapping paper. Inside was a doll that looked just like Jas. It had on a purple dress and a green bow in its hair. “Uhh, I saved up my allowance. I know you really wanted one and I wanted to get you something special.”

 

“Oh, Vincent, it's absolutely perfect. Thank you.” She put the box on a nearby table and gave her friend a big kiss on the cheek. Vincent's face turned red and he put a hand to his cheek stunned. “Let's get some cake now.”

 

Everyone watched the sweet exchange and chuckled as Jas led Vincent over to the punch and cake table, holding his hand the entire time.

 

Julie winked at Jodi. Vincent had asked Julie for advice on a gift and they had spent an entire afternoon brainstorming. Vincent was dead set on giving Jas the doll even though there was no way he could afford it. Julie had secretly given Jodi the difference and let Vincent pay half. They let him think he paid for the whole thing and he was beaming with pride when they went to the store and purchased it. Jodi had raised quite the little gentlemen, Julie thought to herself.

 

The rest of the night Julie and the band played a few original songs, but mostly covers of Top 40 pop songs. Things died down a few hours later as people began to leave. Shane carried his goddaughter in his arms back to Marnie's house. She was completely exhausted and had fallen asleep at a table. After the party guests left, Julie stayed behind to clean up the saloon.

 

“You really know how to throw a party Farm Girl.” Alex came up beside her and put a stack of plastic cups and plates into the trash bag she was holding.

 

“Thanks. I'm really popular with the age 6 to 10 crowd,” she joked making him laugh.

 

“Have you been avoiding me?” The question was abrupt and took her by surprise.

 

“Of course not Alex, that's silly.”

 

“Really? Because it feels like you have been.”

 

“Look, I was just really embarrassed about you having to save me that day. I'm sorry if it seems like I was upset with you.”

 

“Well then, I hope you have something half this fun planned for my birthday.”

 

“Oh yeah, I already booked the clowns and balloon animal artist.” They both laughed and made small talk while finishing up the cleaning.

 

“Do you want me to walk you home?” They were standing outside and enjoying the night air.

 

“I think I can make it on my own, but thanks.” She meant it and grinned up at him.

 

Alex was trying not to be too forward, but he desperately wanted to kiss her. He looked down at her full lips. He needed to know what they felt like. He leaned down and hovered over her mouth.

 

Julie was frozen. She didn't know if she was ready for this but couldn't bring herself to stop him or pull away. Alex turned his head slightly and laid a gentle, chaste kiss on the side of mouth. “Get home safe,” he said before turning his back to her and walking to his grandparents’ house.


	5. Duality

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has been my longest chapter in this series but was by far the most fun to write.

The day after the party, Julie found she couldn't stop smiling. She was walking along the beach enjoying the feel of sand between her toes and the sun caressing her naked shoulders. It was a beautiful day, and she was in a fabulous mood. The more time she spent around Alex, the more he seemed to grow on her. _Maybe I do like him._ She shook her head at the thought. There was no point in becoming attached. Everyone made it clear that he was just a player. He would use her and leave. Still, she couldn’t help blushing at the thought of him.

 

Suddenly, a big brown dog ran up from behind her almost knocking her over and making her yelp as it jumped up high catching a grid ball in its mouth. Alex, in nothing but swim trunks, ran over and the dog dropped the ball at his feet, panting hard.

 

“Shit, are you okay?”

 

Julie forgot how to speak, dazed at the sight of him. She had seen him shirtless before, so why was it such a distraction now.

 

“Yeah I'm fine. Dusty just startled me is all.” She reached down and scratched the canine behind his ear. “What are you doing, anyway?”

 

Alex was looking her up and down as she spoke, finding it hard to focus on what she was saying. She was in a mustard yellow bikini that perfectly complemented her warm bronzed skin. His height made it so he got an eyeful of her cleavage, barely contained in her small top. He took in her curvaceous figure and forced himself to look only at her face. “Practicing my throws. Dusty’s a good partner. There's not really anyone else in town to play catch with.”  

 

“I could help you practice.” She silently cursed herself for the suggestion. She was athletic but she had never even watched a grid ball game before.

 

He smiled, doubting her but decided to play along. “Oh yeah? Alright. Go long!”

 

Julie sprinted along the sand then turned to catch the ball. She held her hands up in anticipation but completely missed as it hit her hard in the face, knocking her over.

 

Alex ran and knelt down beside her. He hadn’t meant to throw it so hard and was sure he had just broken her nose. He thought she was crying but soon realized she was laughing.

 

“Holy shit, Alex! That hurt like hell,” she said between laughs trying to catch her breath from having the air knocked out of her. “You should go pro.”

 

The shirtless, tanned boy took her chin in his hand examining her face, making sure he didn't do any damage. “That's the plan.”

 

Julie sat up and rubbed her nose trying to take the pain away. “Oh yeah? I bet you could. I saw all your trophies when I was at your house. I don't know much about the sport itself, but I know talent when I see it.”

 

Alex was used to being praised for his athleticism but coming from her it made him feel even better. “Come on, I'll teach you how to actually catch a ball.”

 

* * *

 

 

Later that day, Julie flopped down onto her bed after a hot shower and rubbed her sore muscles. She and Alex played catch for a good hour and then spent the rest of the afternoon cooling down in the ocean. She covered her face with her arm and bit her lip thinking about Alex's muscular body glistening in the sun. She had loved having his big, strong arms around her as tossed her into the water playfully. It felt wrong to think of him that way, but she couldn’t help the way he made her feel. Something stirred deep inside and her other hand trailed down her stomach nearing her bikini line. Julie's phone rang and she sighed, completely frustrated. She looked at her phone and answered the call from Emily.

 

“Hello?”

 

“Julie, hey! So, you know that book you let me borrow a while back? The one about the princess that’s secretly an assassin?  


“Yes, and I’d like it back eventually.”

 

“I know, I know. I just keep forgetting to bring it over. Well, it really got my creative juices flowing and I worked on some designs I wanted you to model.” Emily asked Julie and their other friends to do this every few months. Although she was the bartender at The Stardrop Saloon her true passion was fashion design and costuming.

 

“Of course. Just tell me when and where.”

 

“Great!” Emily faltered, then spoke again. “But I need a favor.”

 

Julie sat up pulling her towel around her tighter. “Okay what is it?”

 

“I need you to ask Alex to come too.”

 

Emily listened as Julie whined. “Why me?”

 

“Because he'll listen to you. The boy is putty in your hands.”

 

“Why would he listen to me?”

 

“You know why,” Emily replied shortly. Julie was silent on the other end of the line. “Jules please, Alex and I don’t exactly get a long, but he’d be perfect for this.”

 

“Fine.” Julie hung up. She buried her face in her pillow and screamed. She was already struggling not to think about him and now they were going to have to spend even more time with together. She dialed Alex's number and listened to it ring, hoping he wouldn't answer.

 

“Miss me already?” She rolled her eyes at his greeting.

 

“Ha ha, very funny. Listen, I need to ask you something.”

 

“Oh? What can I do for you, gorgeous?” She felt a heat between her legs when she heard his response, his voice deep and lustful.

 

“Emily wants you to model for her.”

 

“Hell no.”

 

“Alex please!”

 

“Ooh say that again. Slower this time.”

 

“Alex!” He had never been so shameless with her before. It made the heat grow more intense.

 

“I kid, I kid,” he laughed. “But why should I? Emily doesn't even like me.”

 

Julie paused thinking of how to bait him. She let her voice come out sweet but salacious. “I'll be there.”

 

“So, I'll get to spend the day with you then?”

 

“Mmhm, I'll be modeling for her too.” She didn't need to let him know that it wouldn't be just them.

 

“Done. I'll be there. Text me the details.”

 

Emily was right. He was putty in her hands. She removed her towel and turned on cold water in the shower. She stepped inside, trying to forget how sinfully hot Alex made her feel.

 

* * *

 

 

The next day they were all getting ready in Leah’s cottage. The plan was to get dressed there and then take photos in Cindersap Forest, just a short walk from their friends’ small home. Julie was surprised at how much work Emily had gotten done on the dress she had designed in such a short time. Emily was steaming it while Leah laced up the corset Julie was wearing. She held the wall wincing as Leah pulled it harder. “Do I have to wear this Em?”

 

“Yes, dear Julie. It’ll make the dress fit much better and its period accurate.”

 

“Period accurate? It’s a fantasy novel.”

 

“Well its accurate to the descriptions in the book. Now stop arguing.”

 

Julie accepted that she wouldn’t convince Emily to let her go without it and let Leah finish her work. Leah and Emily then spent the next 45 minutes doing her hair and make-up and finally helping her into the gown, acting as her own ladies in waiting. When Julie looked into the full-length mirror in Leah’s room, she couldn’t believe it was her in the reflection.

 

Her hair was straightened, silky and smooth, flowing down to her waist. They had painted her face simply, but regally. Her eyelids were colored a soft gold with dark brown eyeliner, her lips a delicate rose. Her cheeks were dusted a similar pink to her lips, making her appear youthful and innocent. The dress itself was a royal blue with gold detailing on the bodice and made of the softest satin. The sleeves were long and billowed gracefully at her wrists. It had a sweetheart neckline that showed a healthy amount of cleavage, but not enough to be distasteful. The skirt of the gown had an A-line silhouette that flowed down to her ankles. Julie put a hand to her face still not sure if it was truly her. She wasn’t insecure, but she had never seen herself looking so beautiful. She truly felt like a princess.

 

“Oh.” It was all she could manage to say. Emily and Leah smiled behind her, proud of their work and their stunning friend.

 

There was a knock at the door and the male voice behind it sounded irritated.

 

“Are we going to start soon? Haley is waiting and I got dressed an hour ago.” Alex opened the door and stopped dead in his tracks as Julie turned to him. “Oh.”

 

The two stared at each other for a beat and then looked away shyly.

 

“We’re coming right now. Tell Haley she can start setting up,” Emily responded.

 

* * *

 

 

Julie and Alex were quietly standing together while Haley took test shots with her camera. They hadn’t said anything to each other on the walk into the woods. Julie took a sly look at Alex. He was in a flowing off-white tunic and tight-fitting black leather pants with matching boots. He had a sword at his side that she assumed Emily had borrowed from the Adventurers’ Guild. His chocolate brown hair had grown a bit long since the summer started and been groomed into tousled waves. It was exactly as she had imagined the love interest in the novel to look. She sighed heavily. She hated the awkwardness between them and decided to break it.

“So…have you read The Assassin’s Secret?”

 

“The what?” She wasn’t surprised he had no idea what she was talking about.

 

“The book Emily based these costumes off of. I’m dressed as the daring assassin trying to protect my people that everyone thinks is a harmless princess.”

 

“That makes sense. So, who am I then?”

 

Julie felt a wave of inelegance come over her. “You’re, um, my betrothed. The newly crowned king of a neighboring kingdom.”

 

“Your husband,” he said matter of fact.

 

“ _Betrothed_ ,” Julie corrected.

 

“Do they end up together in the end?”

 

“I don’t want to spoil it for you!”

 

Alex let out a low chuckle. “Well that’s kind of you.” The only sound was of Haley’s camera clicking every few seconds. “You look really nice by the way,” he added quietly.

 

Julie blushed. “You too, Alex.”

 

“Okay, time to finally get started you too,” Emily called, motioning them over to where she was standing. They walked over together and stood in front of her.

“Now for these shots you just need to look like the happy couple you are.” They both looked at her with wide eyes.

“In the books. Obviously. So, just come over here…” She positioned them near an oak tree. The setting sun gave off a romantic orange light. She put a cloak around Julie’s shoulders and put the hood up before going to stand behind Haley with Leah.

 

Alex and Julie nervously looked at each other and Haley began snapping pictures.

 

“Closer,” Emily said watching them.

 

Alex took a step towards Julie. They were still being too timid.

 

“Alex, you’re meeting her in secret. Away from chaperones, away from everyone who opposes this alliance and marriage. This is the first time the king confesses his love to the princess. When he realizes he can’t be without her.”

 

“Are you sure you don’t want me to take Julie’s place,” Haley asked, a slight bite to her tone.

 

“No. They can do this. Plus, who would take the pictures, dummy.”

 

Alex kept walking towards Julie until he had backed her into the tree. He put an arm above her head and a hand on the hilt of his sword, leaning in next to her ear.

 

“Excellent!”

 

She felt heat against her ear as he whispered just for her, “You are so unbelievably beautiful”

 

Julie’s heart was thundering in her chest. Alex smelled so good. Like sandalwood and cloves. She felt like she was getting drunk off of him. She looked up at him longingly, telling herself it was for the camera. There was a slight change in his expression and he suddenly removed his hand from the sword and put it on her waist pulling her into him. She gasped, surprised by his aggression. He was looking at her with a hunger in eyes she hadn’t seen before, and it was making her want him more than she ever had before. Julie reached a hand up and grabbed the front of his shirt, pulling him so close he was just a small movement away from actually kissing her.

 

“Woah.” It had come from Leah. Her hand flew to her mouth realizing she had interrupted their moment.

 

Alex released Julie from his grip and brought one of her hands to his lips, bowing to her, but still looking deeply into her eyes. Julie shuddered as he kissed it softly. She felt an exciting chill go down her body. She imagined how his lips would fill on other places and was glad she had the hood to hide her face from everyone else.

“Maybe we should get some with you too separately now.” Haley was sounding more and more aggravated.

 

“That’s a good idea.” Emily knew her sister was getting jealous and didn’t want to risk her throwing a tantrum and ruining the shoot. She was a pain in the ass but an amazing photographer.

 

Alex walked to where everyone else was standing while Julie posed, standing and kneeling gracefully in the gown. She took the hood off and continued posing for the camera. When Emily decided they had enough shots she had them switch spots. He ran his fingers through his thick hair and looked away from the camera slightly. Alex was a natural and the camera seemed to love him. It helped that Haley was much more attentive to this model than she was to Julie. The sun was almost below the horizon with little light now.

 

“Are we done?” Haley asked already starting to pack up.

 

“Not yet. You brought your lights, right?” Haley nodded in response. “Go get them and set them up. Julie come with me.”

 

Julie picked up her skirts and followed Emily back to the cottage while Leah and Alex stood together talking.

 

“You and Julie have pretty great chemistry on camera.”

 

“I guess.”

 

“Is it only on camera?” Leah probed.

 

Alex didn’t know how to respond. It’s not that he didn’t like her. He wanted her badly. Every time he was around her, he wanted to take her then and there. He had tried the entire photoshoot not to press against her and make her aware of just how stiff he made her. He was attracted to her, that was clear. But he didn’t know if he was ready for more than that, and he didn’t want her to be just another girl he hooked up with. Julie deserved more. For some reason, he wanted to protect her from himself.

 

“Julie is a nice girl.” He finally responded, annoyed with himself for the lame retort.

 

A few minutes after Haley returned to set up her lights, the other two women came walking down the path together. The site of Julie made Alex choke on the water he had been sipping.

 

_Fuck._ He didn’t know how much longer he was going to be able to stay away with her looking like this. Julie strode up to him donning a black, leather clad outfit. It looked as if she had been poured into the pants they were so tight. Her toned buttock looked shapely and pert, her thighs slim but well-muscled. Her intensive exercise routine had definitely paid off. The slick black tank top showed off a sliver of her delicious looking abs and was paired perfectly with a fitted leather jacket. Her black hair had been braided down one side of her head like a Viking shieldmaiden. The final touches were knee high leather boots and a silver necklace that hung right above her bosom. He had to have her.

 

“God damn,” he whispered under his breath, putting a hand on her hip. He was ready to take her back to the cottage, everything else be damned.

 

Julie whipped out two long daggers and held one at the bottom of his chin. “Careful. I might have to teach you a lesson if you keep that up.” She smirked friskily.

 

Julie walked off and felt his eyes on her still. “I’m ready,” she said to no one in particular as she turned her back to them with the blades at her side.”

 

As soon as she heard the click of the camera she went into action. She turned her head, her back still to them, and looked into the camera with a sultry glare. Julie felt confident and sexy. While the gown made her feel like a delicate princess, she felt truly in her element in this ensemble. Months of exploring the mines had taught her how to use a variety of weapons and made her feel strong and powerful. She turned around and let one leg sweep down beside her as she posed in a side lunge. After a few minutes she stabbed them into the ground and climbed the nearest tree until she found a strong branch. She crouched on the limb and looked past at the camera like she was scouting a target. She found Alex’s eyes burrowing into her and stared back enjoying his undivided attention.

 

Alex dragged a hand down his face trying to calm his now raging hormones. Her dark smoky eye make-up made her look mouthwateringly dangerous. It turned him on even more. She was driving him crazy. He watched as she deftly jumped down from the tree and expertly rolled when she hit the ground. He had never met a girl like Julie before. She had so many different sides to her.

 

“Alright, that’s a wrap,” Haley yelled looking down at her camera to review her work. “Emily I’ll send you everything once I’m done editing so you can post it to your site. You did amazing Alex!” She paused and turned to her sisters’ best friend. “You too,” she said with much less enthusiasm.

 

* * *

 

 

“So, what now?” Alex had been waiting for Julie to finish changing and she had just come out of Leah’s room.

 

“Aren’t you going to go home?” They made their way out the front door and were walking side by side.

 

“I was thinking I’d walk you back to your place first.”

 

“I can protect myself, Alex.”

 

He stopped and stood in front of her. “I know you can. I like a woman who can handle herself. But I thought we could hang out for a bit. Maybe watch a movie or something.” Julie could tell he was second guessing himself. It was endearing.

 

“Sure. I’d like that.”

 

Alex slipped his hand into hers and they walked in silence back to the farm. When they reached the door, Julie unlocked it and hung up her jacket and keys on the hook near the door. “Mind if I hop in the shower? If I don’t wash all this make-up face, I’m gonna have a bad breakout.”

 

“Go ahead I’ll just find us something to watch.” He took off his shoes, sat on the couch and fiddled with the various remotes until he got the T.V. and Netflix turned on. _What do girls like Julie watch?_ He browsed through dozens of shows trying to find something they could both enjoy. _History documentary? No, I’d be bored to tears. Romantic-comedy movie? Nah, she doesn’t seem like the type. Maybe a serious drama?_ He decided against that too.

 

He was still browsing when Julie came out, towel drying her hair. Her hair had reverted to its natural curls and he found he preferred it that way. She was wearing an oversized t-shirt with a cartoon character on it and soft looking shorts. He thought she looked adorable in pajamas. It made him even more glad she let him come over. She put the towel in the laundry room then sat next to him.

 

“Find anything?”

 

“Not yet.” His anxiety was growing. He wanted to show her he was actually interested in spending time with her, and he was already blowing it.

 

She took the remote from him and went past a few options before stopping on one. “Oh, sweet they added one of the old Godzilla movies!”

 

“You like those?”

 

“Yeah totally! I love watching old monster movies. Do you not?” He could hear the sudden unease in her voice, as if she was regretting showing any excitement.

 

“I love them. I used to watch them with my mom.” His tone had a sadness to it and Julie decided not to end the subject there.

 

“Let’s watch it then,” she said smiling happily at him. She hit play and Alex put an arm around her, holding her close.


	6. She's Mine

Julie woke up the next morning and stretched out. She sat up and realized she was still on the couch. She had a blanket from her bedroom draped over her. She looked around looking for any sign of Alex. I must have fallen asleep during the movie. Julie ruffled her hair and got up to brush her teeth and start her day. She had overslept and had to catch up on her work before it got too hot. The farmer put on her usual overalls and got to work. Julie found herself rushing through her chores. She wanted to finish them as fast as possible. Not to avoid the sun, but so she could go see Alex in town. When she finally finished, she washed up, changed into a white, flowy sundress with sandals and made her way into Pelican Town.

 

* * *

 

 

Alex had taken a part-time job at the saloon during the summer break and was bussing tables when Julie walked in. He stopped wiping the table he was at and stared at her. She looked gorgeous as always. Sam waved her down and she sat at a table in the corner with him. He felt Gus looking over at him and quickly focused his attention back on his job. He took the tub of dishes he was carrying behind the bar and started washing them. He was still quietly watching Julie. She and Sam seemed to be deep in conversation. Sam reached out and touched her arm and she giggled at something he said. Alex was not the jealous type, but he couldn’t help getting angry seeing Sam touching her. _His girl._

 

* * *

 

 

Julie was barely listening to what Sam was saying. She wanted him to finish telling her about the new video game he and Sebastian had been playing, so she could go talk to Alex. When he caressed her arm, it took her by surprise.  

 

“You look really great in that dress, Jules.”

 

“Oh, thanks Sam that’s so sweet of you.”

 

“Are you seeing anyone?”  


“Uh, not really.” She took a glance over at Alex. _Not really._ “Why?”

 

“That’s a shame. A girl like you shouldn’t be single.”

 

She giggled at the cheesy way he was coming on to her. She always knew Sam had a bit of a crush on her. Sebastian and Abigail always teased him about it, and he thought he was so good at hiding it.

 

“I guess I haven’t caught anyone’s eye yet.”

 

* * *

 

 

Alex was roughly washing the dishes now, scratching them a bit as he watched the two flirting. Sam was really starting to piss him off. He looked over at them just as Sam brushed a loose curl out of Julie’s face. _Fuck this._

 

Alex threw down the dish rag he was using and stormed over to their table. “Julie.”

 

She looked up, startled. He had never actually referred to her by her name before. “Alex, hi.” Her voice was bright and honied.

 

“I want you to go out with me this weekend.” He spoke to her but was looking at Sam.

 

“As in a date?”

 

“Yes.”

 

Julie looked between the two boys vying for her attention and beamed at Alex. “That would be great.”

 

“Good. I’ll pick you up on Friday at 6 o’clock.”

 

She watched him walk away and then turned her attention back to Sam. “Well…I have to go Sam. But I’ll see you for practice okay?”

 

She got up and left the restaurant before the blonde boy had time to answer.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alex finally decided to shoot his shot. I'm hyped to finally write their first date.


End file.
